1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an agent having a combination of herbal supplements and a method that aids in weight loss and providing energy. In particular, the present invention relates to a confection having a combination of herbal supplements that aid in weight loss by satisfying a person's need to eat while suppressing appetite and providing a source of quick energy.
2. Background Art
Controlling one's weight is an important part of maintaining a person's health and well being. Weight control can be achieved through diet and exercise. While a regular program of exercise is recommended, many people find it difficult to start an exercise regimen and continue with the exercise regimen for an extended period of time. Regular exercise, while burning calories, can also increase a person's appetite.
The other part of the weight control process is to diet. Dieting may take the form of limiting food intake to a specific caloric amount, eating measured portions of a variety of food products, fasting, or limiting food intake to certain types of food while eliminating the intake of other types of food. While there are a multitude of different types of diet programs, most fail because people on a diet find it difficult to stay on the diet regimen when they are hungry. When a person is hungry, it is difficult to control their urge to eat which almost invariably leads to failure of the diet program.
People who are overweight and need to control their weight frequently like to eat snacks or candy between meals. A desire to snack or eat candy can be triggered because a person is hungry or can be a behavioral habit.
There is a need for an improved weight control program that does not require excessive exercise or dieting without addressing the physiological urge to eat and psychological needs of some people to eat snacks and candy. The present invention addresses the above problems. Furthermore, in at least one embodiment, the present invention satisfies the need for a confection that suppresses appetite and provides a source of quick energy.